1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diet bar having a satiety effect on humans when consumed prior to any meal. This diet bar is composed of whole soybean containing trypsin inhibitor that increase CCK levels, which suppress appetite; and medium chain fatty acids or medium chain triglycerides that increase the level of beta-hydroxy butyrate which also suppress food intake.
2. Discussion of the Background
There are not magic bullets for the reduction of body weight, all drugs, herbs and exercise programs work because we reduce our food intake or make us expend more energy that the one we have ingested. All these procedures kept your body weight down as long as you keep in the program. Almost 100% of all dieters come back to their pre-program weight within two years. The more effective way to reduce your body weight is by decreasing and maintaining a low food intake. Obesity has become a leading cause of preventable death, cardiovascular problems and diabetes been the major effects of obesity.
Medium-chain fatty acids (MCFA, 6-12 carbons) are naturally found in coconut oil, palm kernel oil, and milk. Medium-chain triglycerides (MCT) oil is comprised of primarily caprylic (C8:0) and capric (C10:0) acids with a very small percentage of caproic (C6:0) and lauric (C12:0) acids, which are esterified to a glycerol backbone. The most prevalent fatty acids found in food are oleic (C18:1), palmitic (C16:0), stearic (C18:0), and linoleic (C18:2). MCT oil is a light yellow, translucent, odorless liquid at room temperature. Although completely saturated, it is not atherogenic (Blackburn et al ,1989) or solid in consistency like other saturated fats. The energy value of MCT oil is approximately 7-9 calories per gram, and this fat is metabolized differently than long-chain triglycerides (LCT). Complete hydrolysis to MCFA's and small amounts of monoglycerides occurs in the stomach with very little secretion of pancreatic lipase or bile acids. After MCFA's are absorbed into the intestinal mucosal cells, they are not resynthesized into triglycerides and incorporated into chylomicrons as are long-chain fatty acids. MCFA's bypass the lymphatic system and are carried by the portal vein directly to the liver, where they are metabolized to produce carbon dioxide, ketones, and acetate. MCFA enter the mitochondria independently of the carnitine transport system and undergo preferential oxidation. They burn quickly and completely, producing huge amounts of energy (Bach and Babayan, 1982). Dietary fat and the fat stored on our body as adipose tissue are in the form of triglycerides, which contain long-chain fatty acids (14 carbons or more) (Babayan, 1987). Therefore MCT's will be not storage or accumulated in adipose tissues. MCT's reduce the breakdown of muscle tissue when dieting due to the production of ketone bodies that burn preferentially to muscle tissue for energy. MCT's improve the absorption of amino acids, which are critical for muscle tissue repair. They also improve calcium and magnesium, minerals needed for the metabolism of carbohydrates and amino acids (Kreb's cycle)and for improving muscle contraction response time and energy. They also decrease the absorption of cholesterol in the intestine.
Due to the unique properties of MCT's, they are used as a fat source in many diseases states. MCT oil can be used to add calories to a formula or diet in the case of malabsorption syndromes and people with intensive burns (Babayan, 1981), because it requires lower concentrations of bile or pancreatic lipase for digestion and absorption. MCT is often used in weight loss programs because it possesses thermogenic effects and suppresses appetite when taken before meals.
It has been observed that supplementation of newborn piglets with (MCT) decreased nitrogen excretion and breakdown of liver glycogen. These observations indicate newborn piglets utilize (MCT) as energy source rather than body reserves of glycogen and protein. Research work at Illinois has demonstrated that the emulsification of medium chain triglycerides further improves digestion and absorption. When MCT's are substituted for long-chain triglycerides in the diet, animals gain less weight, store less adipose, and experience an increase in metabolic rate (Hashim, S A, 1967; Baba, N et al, 1982 and Geliebter, A. et al, 1983). MCT-fed mice also have been shown to possess increased endurance over that of LCT-fed mice (Fushiki, T et al, 1995).
Rats fed 10% or 20% fat as MCT eat less than rats fed the same amount of food with LCFA (Furase et al, 1992). The intake of MCT produces beta-hydroxy butyrate, which suppress food intake (Furase et al, 1997). MCT's decreased food intake by a post-absorptive mechanism (Van Wymelbeke V., et al, 1998). In long term MCFA feeding in animals, weight accretion has been attenuated (Papamandjaris AA, et al, 1998). Infusion of MCT accelerates small-bowel transit time as compared to LCFA (long-chain fatty acids) or saline (Ledeboer M, et al. 1995). So the intake of MCT's prior to a meal will decrease meal size.
Soybean contains antinutritional factors which inhibit animal performance, heat-labile antinutritional protease inhibitors are found in virtually every legume. Protease inhibitors are proteins that combine with the enzymes associated with protein digestion such as trypsin and chymotrypsin, significantly inhibit their function. This inhibition, if not inactivated, is accompanied by moderate-to-severe depression in animal performance. Osborne and Mendel, in 1917, made the significant discovery that soybeans had to be heated in order to support the growth of rats. Soybean contains 61% polysaturates fatty acids, linoleic (c18-2) and linolenic.
The extraction of oil from soybean removes sterols and some saponins, which are thought to help protect against colon cancer. Extracting soy flour with ethanol to produce soy concentrate removes anticancer activity, presumably by extracting phytochemicals such as isoflavones (genestein), protease inhibitors and saponins. Soybean has isoflavones primarily genestein and daidzien and a minor called glycitein.
The ingestion of raw soybean increase CCK release in man and heat treatment reduces the trypsin inhibitor content of the flour (Calam et al, 1987). Two types of soybean protein inhibitors have been identified, the Kunitz inhibitor (KSTI) and the Bowman-Birk inhibitor (BBI) both KSTI and BBI are inactivated during moist heat treatment. Hypertrophy of the pancreas is one the primary physiological effects, accompanied by a stimulation of its secretory activity. Neither raw soy flour nor other soy product produced pancreatic enlargement in pigs or monkeys (Struthess and MacDonald, 1983). Feeding soybean extract containing the Bowman-Birk protease inhibitor or feeding the purified protease inhibitor decreased chemically induced colon cancer in rats and mice (Thiagarajan, D et al, 1998).
It has been observed that feed intake and size of meal was decreased for 6 hours after supplying trypsin inhibitors to zucker rats. (Peiken 1985, McLaughlin 1983). The effect of trypsin inhibitor is to increase the concentration of CCK secretion producing satiety and resulting in a consequent decrease in food intake and over time decrease in body weight. Feeding also heated or raw soybean flours had a significant inhibitory effect on lipase digestive enzyme activities in the pancreas and in its secretion (Khalifa, et al 1994).
In a study with fat pre-loads it was observed that a one dose emulsion of long chain triglycerides (32 ml with 16 gr. lipids) containing:                c16=8%, c18-0=4%, c20-0=2%, c18-1=56% and c18-2=23% (166 calories) evocked higher level of CCK than medium chain triglycerides (32 ml with 16 gr. lipids) containing: c6=1%, c8=81%, c10=16% and c12=2% (128 calories)(Isaacs, et al, 1987).        
Suppression of appetite decreases caloric intake therefore a reduction of body weight, a combination of medium chain fatty acids, long chain fatty acids and protease inhibitors in a complete nutritious health bar suppress appetite enough to have a reduce feed intake.